The present invention relates to a glazing element comprising a safety film. It relates in particular to an arrangement for attaching a building glazing element, for example a shop window or a glazed façade.
The document WO9626336 describes a building glazing element having a pane of glass of which one surface is entirely lined with a safety film. The safety film enables an anti-intrusion or non-break glazing element to be obtained. In that document, the glazing element is attached to the building by way of a mount element to which the surface of the glazing element which is lined with the film is adhesively bonded.
However, adhesively bonding the glazing element by way of the safety film impairs the quality of attachment of the glazing element because the glass pane is not adhesively bonded directly to the mount.
The document WO2007042716 provides a glazing element having a glass pane lined with a safety film, the glass pane having a peripheral region not lined with the film and thus enabling it to be attached directly to a mount element connected to the building without thereby impairing its hold.
However, the safety film is not held on the mount element and its effectiveness is reduced.